Supernatural: Crystal Lake
by summoner2100
Summary: Set Two years before the start of season 1 of Supernatural. On the path of the yellow eyed demon that killed his wife, John Winchester discovers a camp site that when people go to they don't return. He decides to investigate..
1. Unintended Stop

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Friday the 13th.

All rights remain property of their respective owners

A/N: I have not edited this piece, and therefore all mistakes are mine. I will edit at some point, especially if good feedback is received.

This is a re-write of a fic that I had originally posted in a different location, and decided it wasn't good enough. Hopefully, this version will be better.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was dark as John drove down the road; the headlights of his black Chevy Impala glistening off the highway. John could feel his eyes begin to close, and for a moment, he let them. He awoke with a jolt as he realised he was driving.

_Better stop for the night_ John thought to himself as both hands gripped the wheel so tightly that he hoped the pain would keep him awake until he found a place to stop. As the Impala roared its way down the road, John spotted a sign lit up ahead. He slowed the car to a crawl as he pulled into the car park of a small motel. Pulling into a park beside an old, red pickup he stepped on the brake and turned the engine off. John turned to the seat beside him, and rummaged through the identification papers, and remains of half eaten takeaways before finding his 9mm almost tucked between the two parts of the car seat.

John picked it up and slid it into a holster concealed beneath his left jacket pocket. He pushed the door open, and stepped out of the car, making sure to grab the key from the ignition as he left. John pushed the door shut behind him, hearing it click as the lock engaged. He walked around the car and into the door a few metres away. As he walked in, John assumed that they didn't get many visitors to this area judging from the reactions of the patrons that had looked up from their drinks to glare at the new arrival. He walked up to the bar. A young brunette girl wiped the last of the water from a glass with the tea towel she was holding, and placed it back on the counter.

"What'll it be, stranger?" She asked John as he rested his hands on the bar, and slid onto the bar stool facing her.

"I'll take a whiskey, straight up" John replied, and finished it with "and I'll also take a room for the night." He slipped his wallet from his back pocket and slipped out a credit card – placing it on the bar as the girl turned and picked up a bottle from the shelf. Turning back to john, she grabbed a tumbler from the rack. Flipping it on the counter, she up ended the bottle and let the whiskey trickle out into the glass.

The girl stopped pouring when the glass was at the right level, and then turned to put the bottle back. John put out his hand and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Leave the bottle." He stated pretty firmly, but she nodded and placed the bottle back down on the counter. Picking up the credit card, she began to move to the till, but she stopped as she read the name on the card. She turned her head back, and looked at John as she squinted her eyes to get a read on him. John didn't look up from his drink, but he could feel the girls' eyes looking him over. The girl didn't say anything, and turned to the cash machine. She swiped the card through the reader, and punched in the numbers. The machine spat out an accepted receipt. The girl ripped the receipt off the machine, and turned back to John, who had just finished his drink, and was pouring himself another one.

She placed the card, and receipt on the counter beside the now full glass. "There you are a bottle of whiskey, and a room. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll get you the key." She wiped her hands on the towel that was strapped to her waist. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked as she watched him, still trying to get a read on him.

"What's your name?" John asked as he downed the rest of the glass and slammed it down on the bar.

"My name's Cherie." She said as she leant on the bar. "What do they call you?"

John grinned as he poured himself another drink. "They call me, John. John Winchester." He told her as he placed the bottle back down on the bar, and picked up the glass again.

"And what brings you out this way, John." Cherie asked, with an air of abject curiosity. John raised the glass to his lips, this time only taking a sip before he answered

"I've got some business in the next town over." He told her. It wasn't an outright lie, but was about as much as he was going to tell her. _What was he going to say?_ He thought to himself just_ tell her that he was after a demon with yellow eyes, which killed his wife?_ John shook his head and took another sip of is drink.

"So, you're a hunter then?" Cherie blurted out to John's surprise. He was sure what to say so he decided to try and bluff her.

"What's a hunter?" he asked trying to sound innocent. "You mean someone that goes out and kills deer?" John took another sip of his drink quickly trying to hide any sign of his expressions giving him away.

Cherie didn't look like she was buying it. "We get a lot of hunters round here, John. I know what to look for." She told him, a hint of annoyance sounded in her voice as she spoke.

"Ok, so you know about hunters." John replied spinning the tumbler between his palms as he did so. "I could still be a tourist. This is a tourism state, right?"

Cherie stood back up from the bar, and grabbed another tumbler from the rack. Setting it down on the bar, she poured a nip into it as she spoke "About a hundred miles to the north, maybe. Not around this area. This place has history, that doesn't really attract the tourists." She swigged the shot as she finished and slammed the tumbler on the bar.

John looked confused, he hadn't heard of anything in the area. _Perhaps it was just local superstition_ he thought to himself, but even then he would have heard something. Something in the way she said it made John ask.

"What kind of history?"

Cherie picked up the glass and rinsed the tumbler under the hot water. She turned back to John, drying it as she replied "About two miles up the road, there's a camp." She told him as she finished drying the glass and placed it back in the rack. "A while ago, some say 10 years, others say 20. It changes depending on who you talk to."

John nodded in understanding. He knew how these stories changed. Cherie continued "When the camp was open, one night one of the counsellors, a Mrs Vorhees, went on a killing spree around the camp. Killed everyone, counsellors, kids. Anyone that got in the way. Some say she just snapped. I don't know, but whatever it was. It frightened a lot of people. People tend to go up there still, every now and then, but they never come back. Some say, that the ghost of Mrs Vorhees haunts the place."

John stared at Cherie in surprise at this revelation. "And even hunters haven't been able to stop this?" he asked as he wondered why seeing as it seemed like a pretty simple case.

"Nope" Cherie replied "A couple went up there last year. Never came back."

"I've got some time." John said to her "I'll check it out tomorrow." He said as he stood from the bar stool, swigging the last of the drink and grabbing the bottle to take with him. "Can I get the room key?" he asked.

Cherie turned and leant down beside a cupboard, opening the door to reveal rows of keys hanging on hooks at the back. She picked one of the keys off its hook, and stood back up, closing the door as she turned back to the counter where John was standing. She held out the key, and dropped it into his outstretched hand. John closed his hand around the key and pulled his arm in as he turned away and started to walk out.

He reached the door, and put his hands out as if to push the doors open and stopped himself. He turned back to the bar and called over to Cherie. "What was the name of the camp?"

Cherie put down the glass she had just dried, and called back to him "Camp Crystal Lake."

John nodded his acknowledgement, then turned and pushed his way through the doors.


	2. Travellers

A/N: As with chapter one, I present this for now, unedited. All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy..

* * *

As John walked towards his room, far down the road a car was making its way down the highway. Inside the radio was blaring, quite loudly as if to keep the driver awake. The girl in the passenger seat was flicking pages on an e-reader, using the roof light to see what she was doing. The man driving reached for the radio controls, and blindly adjusted the volume down to keep his eyes on the dark and dimly lit road.

As he pulled his hand back and placed it on the steering wheel, the car began making a clunking sound. He lifted his hands off the wheel and looked around dashboard in front of him – as if he could suddenly see through to the engine bay. As he slowed, the engine gave one last clunk, and ground to a halt.

"What's up, Dave?" The girl asked, lowering the e-reader into her lap, and looking around the outside of the car.

"I'm not entirely sure." Dave replied as he pulled the steering wheel and angled the car onto the side of the road. The car slowed to a stop, and Dave pulled the handbrake on - more out of habit than actually needing to.

Dave pushed the door open, and stepped out, grabbing his keys from the ignition and pulling the switch to pop the hood as he did. "Wait here. I'll check it out." Dave said and disappeared behind the door before the girl could reply. She watched him through the windshield until he lifted the hood and disappeared behind it. All she could see was a small light between the windshield and the hood that would move around quickly.

Within a few seconds, the light went out, and Dave called out "Julia!"

He was at the door, before she could reply back, and leaned in through the open window "Pass us the torch from the glove compartment Hon." Dave asked, stretching out his hand as Julia opened the compartment. She rummaged under some papers before her hand struck the rounded cylinder of the torch. Grasping it she pulled it free and passed it over to Dave who took it and disappeared behind the hood of the car once more.

Julia sat looking around nervously while she was waiting for Dave to fix the engine. She placed her hands in her lap gripping them together. As she did she noticed the light move back around the side of the vehicle and turned her head towards Dave's door. He pulled the door open, and sat back inside the car putting the torch down on the seat and rubbing his hands furiously to combat the coldness that was numbing his fingers.

"So, what's the deal?" Julia asked holding her hands together between her knees and trying to stay behind Dave's body to stop the breeze that he had just let inside the car from making her cold.

"Looks like the cambelt" Dave replied "Though I can't be sure in this light. We're going to have to call triple A. Do you have your cellphone on you?"

Julia leant down to the floor of the car by her feet and did a quick ruffle through her bag. Her hands rummaged past some papers and then some make-up before finding her cellphone. She grabbed it and sitting back up in the seat pushed the button to enable the screen and unlocked it. As it opened to the home screen the battery indicator flashed a menacing red. Julie looked at the percentage: 3%

"Low battery" She told him as she turned the screen around to show him. "What about yours?"

Dave shrugged. "Didn't bring it." He told her "I decided office stuff could wait till Monday, and I didn't want to chance it." Dave looked around the car, and then wound the window up on his side, stepping out after he had finished.

"Looks as though we're walking then" Dave announced as he pushed the door shut from outside and walked to the front of the car. He slammed the hood back down; pushing on it to make sure that it clicked shut properly and moved around to Julia's door. Pulling it open Julia looked uncertain "You mean, now?" She asked looking around cautiously as she got out.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we'll get somewhere." Dave told her as he pushed the door shut. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he pushed a button on the keyring. There was a click and a quiet beep as the car doors locked. Dave turned to Julia and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So which way?" he asked, turning his head to look at her as she looked back and forth down what looked like a darkening road.

"Well, we may as well head the way we were going." Julia said still a little uncertain of walking. "We didn't see anything the other way for a good three or four kilometres."

"Onwards it is." Dave told her, turning Julia in the direction as they began to walk down the road. They only walked a few paces before Julia spotted it. An old sign tucked almost out of sight behind some bushes.

"What's that?" She exclaimed pointing in the direction of the half hidden sign.

Dave's eyes squinted as they walked; trying to read what was inscribed into the sign but couldn't quite make it out. "I don't know." He replied hesitantly "It looks like some sort of hiking trail, or maybe a camp?"

The sign became clearer as they neared it, and Julia could make out the part that wasn't hidden beneath the undergrowth. "Camp C-R-Y" she said spelling out the last part in an attempt to guess what it might be. They came up closer to the sign. Dave pulled his arm away from Julia and walked up to it, stepping past the undergrowth and pushed it away from the sign. He could see that it was old wood. No-one had taken care of it in years, but he mentally put it down to lack of funds and read the rest of the inscription that was now showing clearly.

Camp Crystal Lake.

Dave walked back out of the undergrowth by the sign. Brushing himself down, he moved back beside Julia. "Well, I said we wouldn't have to go far" He told her smiling confidently.

She looked nervously back at him "I don't know, Dave." She replied as she looked down the overgrown road towards where the sign was pointing. "It doesn't exactly look like anyone's here."

Dave reached for her hand as he started slowly moving down the path "I'm sure it's fine. It's late, everyone's probably just asleep. C'mon, let's go."

Julia moved hesitantly towards Dave's hand, and took it. Dave pulled her in and put his arm across her neck as he led her down the path.

"I've never even heard of a camp site in this area." Julia said still a little apprehensive about going down the overgrown path. "Don't you think that's a little strange?" she finished.

Dave didn't appear to concerned "it's fine" he replied sounded confident as they walked "It's probably just some kind of local school thing. You know somewhere where the kids go for summer. Nothing to worry about."

"I don't know. There's something about this place that doesn't feel right." Julia replied back as they walked into the dark road. She could feel the hairs on her neck begin to stand up with each step that brought them closer to the camp.

As Dave and Julia walked into the camp it was obvious to them that it was most likely deserted. The wooden buildings were half rotted, and children's play equipment lay rusting around the side of one of the cabins.

They walked across to the nearest cabin. Julia grabbed tightly on to Dave as they walked and continually looking behind as if they were being followed. The two stepped onto the ramshackle porch, the wood creaked beneath their footsteps as they stepped towards the door. Dave knocked.

The door swung open, making a loud creaking sound as it did so. Dave let go of Julia and cautiously poked his head in the door. Seeing nothing Dave turned back to Julia "Wait here a minute." He asked her "I'm just going to have a look around." He finished turning back into the empty room.

"Dave, Wait. What if we aren't the only ones here?" Julia asked looking more frightened, her eyes scanning the shadows for movement.

"It will be fine" Dave replied holding up his hand to re-assure her, which didn't really help. "I'll be back in a minute" he finished as he wandered into the next room.

Julia stood outside the cabin, arms folded across her chest, and her jacket pulled around her as she waited for Dave. She scanned the darkness around the cabin looking for movement, or any signs of someone being here. Nothing.

Even so, Julia decided it was probably better to be in the cabin. _At least she could block the door_ she thought to herself and made a move inside. Julia pushed the door shut as she entered the cabin and it clicked shut as the aged lock slipped into the frame. She walked over to the window and, pushing aside the tattered curtain, she looked out onto the driveway they had walked down.

Julia squinted as she looked out the window. A figure caught her eye. Just as she was thinking that she imagined it, the figure moved, disappearing behind a tree. Julia stepped back and let out a involuntary yelp as she brought her hands up to her mouth in surprise. She turned as she heard footsteps behind her, just in time to see Dave rushing in carrying what looked to her like a saucepan.

"Where did you get that?" She asked a little confused. Dave lowered the pan to his side "There's a kitchen back there." He said as he walked across the room "What was the yelling about?" he asked as he neared her.

"It wasn't yelling, just a surprised startle." Julia said indignantly looking a little annoyed but continuing "Outside. There was someone there." As she said it, Dave turned and walked to the window. Looking out he saw nothing except the wind in the trees.

"There's nothing there." He told her turning back to face her "Are you sure?" he asked.

Julia looked on sternly, annoyed that he didn't believe her. "Yes, would you just check again?" she asked sounding more annoyed with each word.

Dave shrugged and went out through the door. Outside, he looked around he saw nothing. No people, no cars, just the wind rustling through the trees. Julia walked closer to the window as he went outside trying to see if he had found anything. As she approached a figure jumped in front of the window and she jumped backwards, almost falling backwards in surprise. She righted herself and looked back towards the window to see Dave standing there smiling and looking pleased with himself for frightening her. Julia shook her head in distaste.

"I couldn't resist." Dave called through the window "Look there's nothing out here. I'm sur…" Dave didn't even finish his sentence as the sound of footsteps on the porch made him turn around. Standing on the porch was a tall figure dressed in what appeared to old style clothing and was all ragged and tatty. In his right hand, Dave noticed a machete hanging down beside his leg.

Dave began to step away from the figure, but before he could make more than a step, the figure swung the machete. The force of the blow swept straight through Dave's neck and made his head bounce off the window as Julia turned and ran into the kitchen area screaming.

Jason turned and walked towards the door. He pushed out with his free hand as he reached the door. It stuck. Jason hit it again harder, and the lock snapped clear of the doorframe. Jason stepped into the room. He turned his head towards the kitchen, then the rest of his body as he began walking.

As Jason entered the kitchen Julia smacked him in the face with an old cast iron skillet she had found on the bench. Jasons body remained stationary while his head bent backwards from the hit. He recovered quickly, and snapped his neck back into position. Jason turned towards the attack and saw Julia standing there. She had dropped the skillet from the reverberations of the hit, and was now standing there with nothing. Jason jutted his machete hand forward and the tip of the blade made contact with her abdomen, sliding in deeper as Jason turned towards her. She tried to scream, but the pain had taken her breath. Jason pulled the machete from her abdomen and grabbed her round the throat, compressing her airway. He lifted her from the ground and marched her forward into the wall until an old utensil rack pierced into her back. Jason released his grip and Julia drooped down against the wall. Jason tilted his head to the side as if trying to see whether she would get up, then turned back towards the door. The cabin creaked as Jason's heavy footprints walked through it. He walked out into the grounds and into the woods, disappearing into the bushes.


	3. People are stupid

It was early morning when John awoke in the hotel room bed. He pushed the sheets aside as he stood and looked towards the alarm clock sitting beside the bed. 6:55am it read in bright red lettering. John stood from the bed and walked over to the window wearing only the boxer shorts that he slept in. Reaching out with a hand, he pushed the curtain aside and glanced outside. The Impala sat down the parking lot from the room. John looked up at the sky. It was still a grey colour as the sun was only just beginning to make its mark on the morning. John let the curtain drop and turned around.

He walked over to the drawers beside the bed, and picked up the nine millimetre pistol from the top drawer where he had put it the night before. He took the gun and walked over to the bathroom. John placed the gun down on the counter top and leaned in to turn the shower on. It only took a few minutes for the shower to heat up as he undressed and climbed in.

John had only been in the shower for a few minutes before he heard a noise outside. He poked his head out from behind the cheap plastic shower curtain, as if the he was going to see something through the door that was now closed. He pulled his head back in to the shower. Turning the water off, he pushed the shower curtain aside, and stepped out – grabbing a towel and covering up his lower half as he did so. He tucked the towel into itself and grabbing the pistol off the counter, he cocked it as he began to walk to the door. He lowered one hand from the pistol as he approached and turned the doorknob. The door opened slowly as John pulled on it, keeping the pistol in a readied position. John crept around the door frame, pointing the gun towards the sound of the noise and the front door. He pulled the gun back as he saw Cherie standing at the door with a pile of towels.

"What are you doing in here?" John asked as he lowered the gun and held it down beside his towel covered waist. Cherie looked on for a second, staring at his bare chest that was still wet from the shower. Then she turned away nervously. She took a couple of towels from the pile, and held them towards John – nervously trying to avert her eyes "Just doing the rounds, bringing the guests some new towels and things" Cherie added as John reached out with his non gun hand to take the towels she was holding. Cherie kept looking towards the window but as he moved she could see an image of him reflected in the glass. She tried to change the topic "So, are you going to go to the camp nearby?" She asked still keeping her eyes looking towards the curtain and trying to avoid the window glass.

Throwing the towels on the bed, he grabbed up the clothes from the floor and walked back into the bathroom "Yes. I'm heading out that way shortly to see if I can see what this thing is." He replied as he placed the gun back on to the bathroom counter and began to get dressed.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Cherie asked realising he wasn't in the room and turned around to face the bathroom door. She dropped her head to her chest as she finished and cursed herself under her breath for the embarrassment. _Why did she have to do the rounds now?"_ Cherie thought to herself, gently shaking her head.

"What would your parents have to say about that?" came the yell back from the bathroom as she shuffled over to the far wall by the door. She leaned against it as she replied back "My mother died when I was born." She told him as she put her head back against the wall "My father is a drunk who wouldn't know where I am half the time anyway."

John stepped out from the bathroom, now wearing jeans but still bare-chested with a towel over his right shoulder. As he reached the bed, he dropped the towel on it and picked up the shirt – sliding it over his arms as he put it on.

"I'm sure your father cares about you in some way." John replied buttoning up his shirt as she leant against the wall and scoffed at the thought. "Besides, I work alone." He finished as he did up the last button and tucked on the bottom of the shirt to straighten it.

"The only thing he cares about is where his next drink is coming from." Cherie said as John walked quickly back into the bathroom and came out with the pistol that he had left on the counter. John checked the chamber, and stuck his hands behind his back, tucking the gun in the waistband of his jeans and letting the shirt hang over the top.

"Fine" John replied as he gathered up his things from beside the bed – which luckily was much as he always travelled light anyway. "You can come. Just stay close and do as I say."

"I will." Cherie replied excitedly standing away from the wall and moving over to the door. "Just give me five minutes to put the house trolley away." Cherie pulled open the front door and grabbed the handle of the trolley that was sitting in front of the room.

"Then be here in five and we'll head off." John called back as Cherie nodded and pulled the door shut.

John walked out to the Impala a few minutes later, and opening the boot, dropped in the belongings that he had pulled from the room. He slammed the boot down as Cherie walked up to the car. John noticed she had changed from her skirt to a pair of jeans, and her hair was now tied into a ponytail.

"Get in the car." John told her as he walked around and opened the driver's door. As he stepped inside, Cherie opened the door from her side and got in. John put the key in the ignition and turned. The Impala roared into life as John pulled his door shut. He pushed the stick into reverse. Turning around to look out the rear window, he placed his arm across the passenger seat for stability and pushed the accelerator. The Impala pulled backwards as John turned the wheel. After about a metre, John pushed the gear stick into first gear and pulled the Impala onto the highway.

"So" Cherie asked "What were you really doing out this way before you decided to help out with our little problem." She continued, emphasizing the word problem with air quotes using her fingers. John hated it but he ignored it "Just a family issue. Nothing to know." He kept his eyes straight on the empty road as he drove towards the camp.

"C'mon" Cherie pleaded "You know about me. The least you could do is tell me something about." She was stopped mid-sentence by John raising his hand and shushing her. John nodded towards the front of the car and Cherie turned to see what he was looking at. Ahead she saw a car parked on the side of the road. She noted the make as John pulled the Impala up at the back of it: BMW.

"Wait here." John told her firmly as he stepped out of the car. Leaving the car running, he pushed the door shut behind him. It clicked shut. John reached to his waist band and slid the pistol out from beneath his shirt. Readying it, he walked cautiously towards the car. It appeared empty as he approached. John reached the back door of the BMW and, letting one hand of the pistol, he pulled on the door handle - Locked.

John gripped the pistol again and stepped further round the side of the car. He could see open glove compartment on the passenger side – papers ruffled as if someone had been looking for something. John looked around – the woods around him appeared dark and non-inviting. It wasn't likely that anyone was going to go in there. John made his way back to the car and slid the pistol back into the waist of his jeans with one hand as he opened the door with another and climbed in.

"Where are the owners?" Cherie asked her eyes darting between John and the BMW. John clipped his seatbelt into place and dropped the Impala into first gear "I don't know. There's no-one around." Keeping his hand on the gear stick, John turned to Cherie "Is there anywhere nearby they might have gone."

Cherie shook her head "Not around here." She replied nervously looking around "The camp site is back there, but surely they wouldn't have gone into a dark camp site during the night" She continued her speech becoming more of a question than a statement.

"People are stupid." Was all John said before he pulled his foot from the clutch and spun the wheel to do a U-turn. The Impala's tires squealed slightly as he made the turn and then quietened as he righted the wheel. John pulled up to the overgrown driveway of the camp site. As he pulled inside he noticed the overgrown bushes had been pushed away from the sign out the front.

John shook his head in a dis-approving fashion as he pulled the Impala down what; even in this morning light was a dark road. _People really are stupid_ he thought to himself as they drove into the main grounds of Camp Crystal Lake.


	4. Initial Meeting

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's been a while. Life got in the way**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The sun was still low on the horizon as the Impala pulled into the camp ground parking lot. John turned off the ignition and the rumble of the engine came to a stop. John sat there a moment looking around as surveying the area. Cherie watched him a moment before speaking up

"What are we waiting for?" She asked impatiently, and moving her hand to the door handle.

John held his hand to out and she paused for a moment while he spoke "It's too quiet." John told her "If there was something here, there should be a sign of it already. Most ghosts don't like people on their turf"

Cherie turned back towards the door. Pulling on the handle she opened it and climbed out. "Come on. Let's check it out" She replied as she pushed the door and it shut with a click of the lock. John shook his head, and quickly got out of the car. As he did, he reached behind his back and slipped the pistol from his waistband. He moved over to Cherie as he kept his back to the car, watching the darkened buildings with a watchful eye. Cherie strode off towards the main building not far from them as John followed up. As she approached the front porch, John released one hand from the pistol, and placed it on her shoulder to stop her as she raised her foot to step up. She pulled it back, and John stepped forward – pointing the gun as he went. John stepped up to the door, giving it a kick with his foot to keep the pistol aimed forward. The room was empty as John stepped inside, keeping Cherie visible in the doorway. He dropped a hand from the pistol and quickly waved Cherie inside. Cherie didn't hesitate, and joined him, quickly slipping past him and into the room before he could stop her.

"Careful" John stated as she stepped over a piece of broken furniture on her way to the door across the room. John followed up pretty quickly, but she was already through the door before he got there. John heard a noise behind him and turned, gun pointed. Moving back towards the door, he looked around and outside – nothing. As he was turning back to head to the other door he heard Cherie scream from the other room. Without hesitation, he lowered the gun to his side, and ran across the room, raising it again as he reached the door. John stepped through gun raised as he looked around and saw Cherie standing in front of him with her hand across her mouth in shock as she stared at the corpse that was hanging from the kitchen hook.

John lowered the gun as he approached, and turned Cherie away from the body "At least we know what happened to the people from the car." John said as they turned away, and back towards the door. "Do you think she was here alone?" Cherie asked, and started to look back as they walked before John made her turn around. As they entered back into the main room, a noise came from outside that sounded like boots creaking on the wooden decking. John pushed Cherie over to the side of the room where she would be hidden by the door if it opened, and brought the pistol to its ready position as he walked sideways to stand in front of the door as it slowly creaked open.

In the doorway, John saw a figure dressed in what appeared to be tattered clothing items. His face was covered with a hockey mask, and a machete hung down in his right hand.

"Well, I guess you're not the pizza guy." John stated, but kept a serious look on his face as he pulled the trigger, firing two shots that hit the figure directly in the chest. The figure looked down at his chest, and then up at John before he started walking slowly towards him.

"So, I guess you're not a ghost" John said as he started backing up. As the figure moved closer, and away from the door he saw a gap for Cherie "RUN!" he called out "Get in the car". The figure twisted his head to see the girl duck passed and out the door, and turned back to John who was still backing up. John felt the cold stone as his back hit the edge of the fireplace, and ducked out of the way as the figure lifted the machete and swung. As he hit the ground John lifted the gun, and fired a shot into the knee of his attacker. The figure buckled briefly, but it was long enough for John to slide past and head to the door.

As John reached the door, the figure stood back up. John dashed out through the door, and the figure turned his head around, then his body twisted as he began to walk after him. John was faster. He reached the Impala as the figure stepped down off the porch and jumped in the driver's door. Slipping the key in the ignition, John twisted and the Impala's engine roared into life. He slammed it into first as he dropped his foot from the clutch and spun the wheel. As the Impala made its U-turn, the figure stepped in the way, and the tail end of the Impala made contact, knocking him back and to the ground as John straightened up and drove off down the driveway. Jason stood up off the ground and watched the tail lights of the Impala disappear into the trees surrounding the camp. He turned and began walking away before disappearing himself into the trees.

As they drove out onto the highway, Cherie turned in her seat looking back to see of anything was behind them. John slowed the car down and began to cruise along as he gave Cherie a quick look before turning his gaze back to the road

"I wouldn't worry." He told her his voice surprisingly calm. "I don't think he can leave the camp site. Well, probably not without assistance"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Cherie replied turning back in her seat to face the front once again.

"So, I'm guessing that was Jason?" John asked her his eyes flicking between her and the road.

Cherie nodded, "I mean, I haven't seen him myself." She began "But from the descriptions I've had, that would be pretty accurate." She paused briefly before she asked the next question "So, what's the next move?" She looked over at John who was staring out the windscreen as he drove.

"The question is." He said not moving his gaze from the road "Is there a next move?"

Cherie was a little surprised by the question. She had not expected that, and it took her a second to think of her next question "I thought you were going to help get rid of Jason?"

John pulled the Impala to the side of the road, and slipped it out of gear but left it idling. "That thing, whoever it is, is beyond anything I've fought." He told her as he looked her in the eyes "It's not a ghost, and it moves to fast for a zombie. So, I got nothing."

"You must have some ideas" Cherie asked a look of worry crossing her face "What about burning the remains?"

John shook his head emphatically "Wouldn't help." He told her "That's for ghosts, and seeing as it took two bullets to the chest. Then I would rule that out."

Cherie looked at him sternly, as if she was beginning to get annoyed. John had seen it before, several times. It was the look his wife used to give him years ago when he hadn't done something. He shook his head out of frustration and annoyance before he spoke

"Ok, we can try. Where's the cemetery?" he asked as he turned back to the front and slipped the Impala into gear.

Cherie slipped her seatbelt across her chest as she spoke "I'll show you"

The impala pulled away from the side off the road, and drove off down the highway the roar of the engine getting fainter as it pulled away. Down at the camp entrance, a lone figure watched, the hockey mask showing nothing as he turned back and disappeared into the trees.


	5. Final Fight

It was nearing midday as the Impala pulled into the tar sealed road of the cemetery. John slowed the car as they idled past the nearby gravestones. He looked as a Raven sat atop one of the headstones - eyeing him as the car idled past. They came to the end of the path and John pulled the car to a stop. He shut off the engine as Cherie opened the door, and got out. He followed suit, pushing the door shut behind him as he walked away.

"So, where is this grave site?" John called out, walking to the back of the car and opening the boot

She was already walking down between rows of gravestones, and turned back towards him "It's just up ahead" She replied, as she began walking away again. John pulled out a bag and shovel, and then slammed the boot lid down before he followed up behind her. Slinging the sack over his shoulder, he walked down the gravestones. He tried to avoid looking at the names on the headstones, as they tended to remind him of his wife. Cherie stopped as she approached a grave, and pointed to the headstone which read: Here lies Jason Vorhees – died before he had lived.

John threw the bag down to the ground, and began digging. It was fairly easy as he shovelled scoop after, scoop of the soft dirt from the grave and threw it to the ground beside the hole.

_This is like the grave's been dug recently _John thought, as he continued to dig. He knew that the ground should be harder – especially since she had been buried so long ago. John shrugged and ignored it. For now, it wasn't going to change what he was doing, so he kept digging. Shovel after shovel of dirt flew out of the grave as John got lower and lower into the hole.

John slammed the shovel into the dirt again and heard it scrape as it hit something solid. He switched the position of the handle around in his hands and scraped the dirt away from the object. Beneath the dirt, he saw the familiar wood grain of a coffin. Raising the shovel up with both hands, John slammed it down and broke through the lid. He gave the shovel a small pull towards him, and the lid of the coffin moved with it. John adjusted himself in the grave and gave another pull on the handle. This time the coffin lid pulled free and revealed the skeleton of a young boy.

Grabbing the edge of the grave, John pulled himself up and out of the grave. Picking up the bag he had thrown to the ground, he rummaged through it and pulled out a small bag of rock salt, along with a bottle of lighter fluid which he passed to Cherie. John ripped the bag open, and up ended it into the grave – spilling the contents over the skeleton. Cherie upended the bottle of lighter fluid, splashing the contents across the bones. John pushed the empty plastic back into the bag and pulled out a matchbox. He slung the backpack across one shoulder as he slipped a match from the matchbox and struck it against it. The match took light from one strike, and John dropped it into the open grave. The lighter fluid caught alight, and a green flame glow emanated from the grave for a few moments before it was gone. John grabbed hold of the shovel as he turned to head back to the car and pulled it free from the lid of the coffin – which he pushed back into the grave so that it covered the now burned skeleton.

"C'mon, let's go" John told Cherie as he slung the shovel across his shoulder, and started to walk away.

Cherie quickly caught up "Shouldn't we cover in the grave?" She asked, darting her head around towards the grave as she walked behind John.

"Someone will find it." John remarked, but kept walking away from the grave. Cherie shrugged and continued on behind him. She figured that he had done this before. Obviously he knew what he was doing, she decided.

At the speed John was walking, it wasn't long before they reached the car, and he opened the boot, dropping the shovel and backpack inside before moving to the driver's door and getting in. Cherie was right behind him as he opened the door and quickly ran around the other side to climb in the passenger seat.

"So, what now" Cherie asked as John started the engine of the Impala and it rumbled into life.

"Now" John replied, as he pushed the Impala's gear stick in reverse and began to drive backwards to the section behind where he could turn around "Is where we take you back home, and I go check out the camp site again."

"Aww, What" Cherie complained as the Impala backed into the small intersection cross lane. "That's not what we agreed to" She complained as John pushed the Impala into first gear and began moving slowly towards the exit.

"That's what I agreed to." John stated, slipping his arm into the open window frame as the car idled its way down the road. Cherie pulled the seatbelt down from beside her chair and clicked it into place. She shot John a look of annoyance as she turned to look out the side window – crossing her arms across her chest as if to prove how annoyed she was.

A smirk appeared on John's lips briefly as they pulled out onto the road in silence. John didn't mind that, he preferred the quiet anyway. The two of them drove back to the bar and the motel grounds in silence. Only the soft static filled radio station made noise as it played the daily programmed music and the soft rumble of the Impala's engine as they drove down the road.

John slowed as he pulled into the car park of the motel and pulled up to the doorway of the bar. He left the engine running, but knocked it out of gear before turning to Cherie who was still sitting there with her arms crossed across her chest. She was quiet as she un-clipped the seatbelt and it retracted back to the side of the chair. She reached for the door handle and pulled on the lock. It clicked open and she held it as she turned her head towards John.

"Just tell me why I can't come with you?" Cherie asked as she held the door partially open. John looked back at her the seriousness in his face showed her that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Because I'm not coming back when I'm done." John answered "I need to get back on the tail of my demon before he gets away again. So, I'll be leaving from the camp site when I'm done."

Cherie looked away shaking her head as she stepped out of the Impala. She leaned in through the window as she pushed the door shut "Good luck then. I'm guessing we won't see you around here anymore" She stepped back from the door and under the roof of the wooden walkway as John slipped the Impala into reverse and pulled it backwards turning the wheel to angle the car towards the motorway entrance. He gave one last glance towards Cherie, who was walking inside, before he pushed the Impala into first gear and pulled onto the motorway entrance. As John got the car up to speed, he reached out and turned the radio up a notch as Metallica began to play through the car speakers. A smile formed on his face as he thought if Dean and left it playing as he drove down towards the camp site. The song trailed off and the announcer began to talk as John pulled into the campsite driveway and idled down between the trees – which even at this time of the afternoon were darker than they should have been.

John pulled the Impala into the main camp grounds, beside the main cabin where they had stopped before. He reached for his gun in the glove compartment before he got out, then remembered his attempts earlier and left it. Opening the door, he walked back around to the boot and pulled out his machete, holding it up to the light to check the sharpness. It gleamed off the little bit of light that was there. John pushed the boot shut and walked towards the main cabin. His wooden deck creaked under his weight as he stepped up towards the door – holding the machete down beside his leg.

He pushed the door open. Nothing was there and he walked inside. John walked towards the other room where they had found the body, but before he could get there, a creaking sound made him turn, bringing the machete up to shoulder height. A shadow past by the window to the side of the cabin, and John quickly moved towards the door. Hiding behind the open door, John waited, machete at the ready as the creaking sound grew nearer and the familiar hockey mask covered face entered. John swung the machete and buried it deep within the figures head. The handle snapped from his hands as Jason turned towards him, unflinching.

John stepped back away from Jason, grabbing a nearby chair for defence. Jason swung his own machete, and John blocked it with the chair, trying to twist it out of his hands. It didn't work. Jasons grip on the machete was too tight. Jason stepped forward and swiped again. This time John angled the chair to the left, and twisted Jason's hand at the wrist. The machete slipped from Jason's loosened fingers, and fell to the ground. John pushed against the chair, and knocked Jason back a step. It wasn't far, but it was enough for John to drop to the ground, and scoop up the machete. John stood back up, and positioned his stance, waiting for Jason to come to him.

Jason knocked the chair from his hand, and lurched out a hand towards John who slid sideways and swung the machete through Jasons out-stretched left hand. The hand fell to the floor, but Jason didn't even flinch. He reached out his right, and grabbed John by the throat – lifting him off the ground. It was getting hard to breathe as John felt the hand around his throat. John remembered he was still holding the machete, and pulled it upwards so the point slid through the hockey mask. Jason stumbled back, and his grip loosened enough on John's throat for him to get free.

As Jason started to right himself, John stepped forward and swung the machete – slicing it through Jasons remaining good arm. It fell to the ground. John swung again, sliding the machete into the bone of Jasons leg. It stopped when it got halfway, and John pulled it free. As he pulled the machete out of the leg, he gave it a kick and heard the snap as it broke through and buckled Jason to the ground. No sooner had Jason buckled to the ground, John swung again. Putting all his weight into the swing, he slid the machete through Jason's neck. He must have got lucky as the machete slid between one of the bones of the spine and out through the other side of the neck. The head dropped to the wooden floor with a thud, and rolled against the far wall. The body followed, collapsing in a heap. John stood up, breathing heavily from the fight.

He walked out the door of the cabin, and to the boot of the Impala parked next to it. Opening the boot, he dropped the machete in and grabbed out a bag of rock salt and a can of lighter fluid and walked back inside. John ripped open the bag, and dumped its contents over Jasons, now lifeless body – making sure to grab the head from against the wall and throw it on the pile. He dropped the bag on top, and up-ended the bottle of lighter fluid over the body as well. It drained what was left and John dropped that on the pile as well. Reaching into his pocket, as he walked towards the door, John pulled out a matchbox and struck it against the box.

"Better safe, than sorry." He said to himself as he tossed the lit match on top of the pile of Jasons remains. The familiar green flame he was used to took light across the pile and he walked back to the Impala. John opened the door and just sat there, watching as the fire began to take the building with it. In a matter of moments, John watched the cabin burn to the ground. He pulled the door shut, and turned the key. The Impala's engine roared into life and he stepped on the accelerator, pulling the car out of the camp site and down the dark driveway. As he hit the motorway, John noticed that the sun was beginning to set as he saw the colours on the horizon, but he didn't give it any further thought, and pulled away. John allowed himself another brief smile for what he had just done. _The area should be safe now _he thought to himself as he drove off _If only yellow eyes was that easy_. The smile on John's face disappeared as he thought about what he was going to do to that demon.

As John drove away, the remains of the cabin smouldered and a gently breeze blew across the smoking remains. A faint sound whispered in the breeze as it blew ash off the pile "Time to wake up, Jason. Mummy has work for you to do."


End file.
